le masque noir à la rescousse d'une belle blonde
by lolivamp
Summary: après le 13 juillet, le masque noir reprend du service pour sauver une blonde mise en prison pour trahison.


Je faisais un doux rêve où André et moi étions réunit, quand soudain un coup de feu me réveilla. Je savais que mon heure était venu, j'étais un traite à la royauté, mais je me laissais faire, la vie n'avais plus le goût de vivre, pas sans lui, pas sans mon ombre. Malheureusement pour moi on ne me tua pas, je me laissais ligoter les mains et les pieds sans chercher à me défendre. On m'emmena dans une prison en me disant que ça ne serais que temporaire, que la reine souhaiter me voir, qu'elle voulait choisir ma peine. Mon amie allait surrement chercher à me défendre comme toujours alors que je ne cherchais qu'à mourir. Je m'endormis sans même prendre la peine de trainer ma carcasse vide sur un lit, je ne ressentais plus rien. Si seulement les gardes m'avaient laissé rien qu'une arme, j'aurais put en finir, mais non rien.

Dans les rues tous le monde crier « A la bastille », comme il en avait été décider la veille. Je cherchais ma colonelle, celle qui devait nous conduire à la liberté, mais malheureusement je ne la trouvais pas, comment faire sans elle pour régir les troupes. Bernard vint me voir pour me demander de prendre sa place, nous avions trop besoin d'une personne pour commander les grenadiers, qui devait tirer les boulets de canon sur l'ancienne prison et nous mettre en sécurité. J'acceptais donc, un peu à contre cœur, car celle qui méritais de tirer, de ce venger de cette royauté qui lui avait enlevé son homme n'étais pas là. J'avoue que j'avais aussi très peur pour elle, que serait-elle donc capable de faire ? Je me mis donc derrière un des canons et ordonna de tirer en l'honneur de notre colonelle, en l'honeur de tous nos amis mort la veille.

Après beaucoup de sueur et de sang, nous avions gagner, la Bastille était tombé. Nos corps étaient couvert de poussière. Je choisis de ne pas rester fêter notre victoire pour partir à la recherche d'Oscar, j'espérais ne pas retrouver son cadavre, j'espérais arriver avant qu'elle n'ai décidé de faire une bétise. J'avais peur pour elle, je l'aimais si profondement, je ne voulais pas la perdre elle aussi, pas alors que je venais déjà de perdre mon meilleur ami, pas alors que ma sœur et ma mère m'avaient déjà quitter depuis quelques mois. En la cherchant je retrouvais au coin de la rue son cheval mort, mais pas son corps, j'eu encore un espoir. Je décidais pour optimiser mes recherche de prévenir Bernard, qui viendrais obligatoirement à mon secour pour sa Rose, et les autres gardes Française. Après avoir chercher dans le tous Paris sans trouver aucun cadavre ni aucune trâce de la belle blonde en vie, je perdis un peu espoir.

Mais Bernard lui n'abandonna pas, il me demanda de l'accompagner à la prison de l'abbaye, car il était certain qu'elle était enfermer quelque part en attente d'une sentence, étant donné que lors de notre révolte nous avions été emprisonner là bas c'était probablement là qu'elle était. Mais avant de partir la délivrer il voulait que l'on aille chez lui pour que l'on puisse se changer. Il me passa une tenu composer d'une chemise, d'un pantalon et d'une cape noir, avec un masque de la même couleur, la tenue du masque noire, il sortit et je put reconnaître celui que tous admirer quelque année auparavant celui qui volait au riche pour donner au pauvre. « Je t'expliquerais tous après, et tu comprendras probablement certaine chose. » me dit-il. J'avais âte dans savoir plus néamoins je souhaitais plus que tous que tous soit finis et que l'on ai retrouver ma colonelle. Je me transformais donc moi aussi en vengeur masqué et nous prîmes la route de la célèbre prison.

Le génie de mon compagnon d'arme nous fit rapidement rentré, sans verser une goute de sang, après tous ça n'a jamais été son genre de saigner quelqu'un sans raison, enfin c'est ce que j'ai toujours pensé en entendant le célèbre nom. Nous avions par contre dut rechercher dans chaque cellule, en faisant très attention à ne pas nous faire voir, et en ne sachant pas si nous la retrouverions ici. Mais bienheureusement nous avons finallement repérer son uniforme comme une tache bleu sur le sol. Ne sachant pas comment faire à part défoncer la porte ce qui n'aurais pas été très discret je laissais faire Bernard, et montait la garde. Très vite nous pûmes rentrer à l'interieur de la cellule de notre amie. Je portais la belle endormie, qui je le sentais avait de la fièvre, et le masque noir nous escorta jusqu'à l'entré de la prison. Nous n'avions pas eu à nous battre et c'était probablement mieux ainsi, trop de sang à couler aujourd'hui, et Oscar n'était pas en état de se battre, elle aurait été un poid mort. Mais j'avoue regretter de ne pas avoir vu le mari de Rosalie se battre en duel, ça aurait quelque chose. Tant pis je le défierais en duel pour voir, quand tous sera finit. Tous aussi discrètement nous avions rejoint la femme de Bernard chez eux.

La dame fut inquiète en voyant l'état de son amie. Si nous avions eux plus d'argent sur nous, et si cela n'aurait pas risquait de nous vendre nous aurions appellait un médecin, mais malheureusement ce n'était pas possible, alors la petite rose prit une bassine et tenta de faire baisser la fièvre. Après une nuit horrible à nous inquièter la colonelle repris une température normal. Je décidais, comme je l'avais promis à André de la veiller, pendant que le couple alla se coucher après cette nuit d'enfer. Je pris sa main, tous en sachant que dans son état normal elle m'aurais retourner une droite, pour la reconforter, lui montrer que même si celui qu'elle considèrait comme son mari n'était plus qu'elle n'était pas seul, que je serais toujours là pour elle.

Les jours qui suivirent furent dur. Nous avions appellé un médecin présent lors de la révolution, qui avait soigner certain des soldats soufler par les canons, et il nous avait révélé l'état de notre amie. Malade, gravement malade, avec peu de chance de sans sortir, ses mots tournés en boucle dans mon esprit. Si elle ne se battait pas je la perdrais elle aussi, Rosalie perdrait sa sœur, celle dont elle avait été amoureuse quelque tant, nous perdrions tous une femme merveilleuse. Moi qui n'avait jamais été très croyant, car si il existe Dieu n'avait jamais daigné m'aider, je priais pour que celle que j'aimais ne me quitte pas elle aussi. Je suppliais André de me la laisser, il avait eu la chance de l'avoir au moins une nuit, de veiller sur elle toute sa vie, il fallait qu'il me laisse à moi aussi ma chance. Nous avions quand même après la visite de ce médecin un espoir sous forme de potions. Je dus aussi rapporter le corps de mon ami à sa grand mère, dans mes temps libre je l'aidais à préparer un enterrement digne de lui. Pour Oscar ce fut plus compliquer, à cause de son père, pour lui c'était une traitre mais malgré tous il l'aimait ça se voyais, alors je lui dis que nous n'avions pas retrouvé son corps, qu'elle vivait peut être. Je voulais laisser de l'espoir à cette petite femme qui l'avait toujours veiller, et peut être éviter de briser une mère. Je pensais que soit Rosalie, soit moi vendrions la mèche un jour, le jour où nous serions sur qu'elle survive.

Elle finit par se réveiller de son long sommeil, la petite rose lui à donner à manger et à verser quelques gouttes du remède, comme le médecin lui avait dit, dans son verre. Certes nous la piégions d'une certaine manière, mais nous voulions quel puisse survivre en attendant de reprendre goût à la vie. Je voyais bien qu'elle ne voulait plus vivre, elle ne parlait plus, elle mangeait à peine et avait la tête ailleur, comme si son corps était rester sur terre mais que son esprit était déjà partit. Chaque jour malgré le manque de réponse je lui parlais, Rosalie prenait ma place quand j'allais dormir, et de ce fait nous ne la laissions jamais seul. Ses soldats vinrent la voir eux aussi, beaucoup lui demandèrent quand elle reviendrait leur bottait le cul. Elle manquait à tous. Un jour pour la réveiller, au lieu de lui parler de ce qu'il se passe dehors, je lui parlais d'André, de mes souvenir avec lui, à ce moment je la vis sourire pour la première fois en un mois. Je lui dit alors qu'il n'aurait pas voulu qu'elle meure juste après lui, qu'il aurait voulu qu'elle se batte, qu'elle soit l'homme qu'elle a toujours été. Cela lui tira une réaction, je voyais bien qu'elle était en colère parce que je me mèlais de ses affaires, mais je m'en foutais, elle se réveillait de sa transe, c'était le plus important. Je voulais lui crier que je l'aimais, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était une bonne idée pas encore, alors je lui dis que tous l'aimais, que ses soldats comptaient sur elle, que sa grand mère ne survivrait pas à sa mort à elle aussi. Que André l'attendrait et qu'il se retrouverait un jour. Elle finit pour celle qui l'avait élevé, par décidé de survivre, tous en disant que de toute façon elle était condamné, alors que se battre serais juste repousser sa mort de quelques mois. Elle lui écrit même une lettre que Rosalie lui porta.

Les remèdes avaient réussit à la faire arrèter de tousser du sang, elle allait mieux. Pour qu'elle puisse se reprendre totalement je pensais qu'il fallait qu'elle sorte un peu, alors je l'emmenais voir ses grenadiers en toute discrétion à la caserne. Chacun fut heureux de se revoir, tous le monde lui fit un accueil très chaleureux. Elle décida de reprendre son commandement, enfin si elle le pouvait, car elle était recherché. Bientôt elle lui demanda de l'emmener sur la tombe de son mari. Il l'accompagna avec Rosalie et devant la tombe de son amant, où un lila avait été planté, Oscar tomba en larme, jamais personne ne l'avait vu pleurer ainsi depuis le jour fatal. Elle faisait son deuil. En partant un vieille dame vint à sa rencontre, les deux femmes se sautèrent dans les bras, la grand mère venait de retrouver celle qu'elle avait vu grandir au côté de son petit fils. Rosalie l'invita à manger, la table ne contenait qu'un maigre repas payé par les quatres personnes qui vivait dans cette maison, mais le déjeuné ce passa dans une joie teinté malgré tous d'un peu de tristesse, chacun pleurait secrètement un ami. Très vite des souvenirs avec André furent mis sur le tapis, mais le présent fut aussi aborder, car comme je l'avais dit à Oscar plus tôt il n'aurait pas voulu que l'on cesse de vivre.

Même si Oscar n'était pas sortis d'affaire, elle avait commencé à revivre, elle participait à des réunions avec Bernard, et fit tous pour rentrer dans les gardes nationnal au moment où elles furent créer. Le travail, être soldat, fut sa manière de se relever, elle voulait vivre en tant que soldat car en oubliant la femme elle pouvait se reconstruire plus vite. Je l'accompagnais dans en tant que soldat, je devins d'une certaine manière son ombre, sans chercher à remplacer André. Elle repris petit à petit ses marques et je fus content de pouvoir participer beaucoup plus au frais de la maison, même si je vivais beaucoup plus à la caserne que chez le couple. Nous formions une famille, créer sur les bases triste et cruel de la révolution française, mais qui s'entraidait, qui survivait ensemble.

Le mois d'Octobre arriva rapidement, la france avait continué à aller mal, les familles continuaient à avoir faim et nous sentions que ça aller à nouveau exploser. Et le 5 Octobre se qui devais arrivé arriva, les femmes marchèrent sur Versaille et le couple royal fut envoyé aux Tuillerie, et certain régiment furent mandaté pour surveiller la famille royal. Oscar faisait partie de ses troupes réquisitionné, et moi aussi, je savais que c'était dur pour elle de devenir la geolière de ses anciens amis. Souvent lors de nos permissions nous allions, comme nous le faisions avec la compagnie B des gardes française, dans les tavernes, et un jour lors d'une soirée de beuverie, alors que nous étions encore assez sobre pour ne pas oublier, je lui ai dit mes sentiments pour elle. Elle me gifla, pas encore prète à recevoir de l'amour, à oublier André.

Bientot, un an fut écoulé depuis la mort d'André, le 13 juillet 1790, Oscar, Rosalie, Bernard et moi partirent en pélerinage, d'abord nous somme aller mettre des roses blanches sur sa tombe puis nous nous somme retrouvé à l'endroit où il est mort, la colonelle a beaucoup pleurait contre mon torse mais tenait quand même à continuer le circuit, jusqu'à la petite église où il fut mis en attendant son enterrement. Elle ne me lachait pas la main, comme si en me la lachant elle allait s'écroulé, ce fut dur, mais cela me permis de voir qu'elle tenait à moi, que lorsqu'elle va mal elle comptait sur moi. Le lendemain la fête des un an de la prise de la Bastille eu lieu, cela fut beau à voir, tous le monde s'amuser même Oscar, tous le monde aller bien en ce jour heureux, personne n'osait pensait à ses soucis même si nous avions décidé de faire bruler un cierge en l'honneur des soldats des gardes française mort lors du 13 et du 14. La vie continuai, je me rapprochais petit à petit de la belle blonde et je savais que j'attendrais qu'elle soit prète, je n'étais certes pas aussi patient qu'André, mais je savais qu'il lui fallait du temps.

Le temps passait vite, trop vite peut être, et plus le temps passait, plus Oscar assistait impuissante à la chute de la famille royal, ceux qu'elle a protéger pendant une bonne partie de sa vie, mais elle ne souhaitait plus voir son ancienne amie la reine de france, elle souhaitait mettre de côté son passé pour se concentrer sur son présent, le seul souvenir de son passé qu'elle voulait garder était André. Lors de l'arrestation du roi, de la reine et de leur enfants à Varenne, Bernard nous à dit qu'ils avaient signer leur arrèt de mort, en fuyant ils avaient montré qu'ils n'étaient pas digne du peuple français. Et deux ans plus tard la guillotine donna raison à mon ami, le roi mourru et ce fut l'avant dernière fois qu'Oscar pleura sur son passé, comme si en mourant, le roi lui permettait de faire son deuil. Nous étions présent dans la foule, ne sachant pas que faire. Peu de temps après ce fut l'ancienne reine qui mourut, et le dernier pend de la jeunesse de ma colonelle. Le soir même après avoir beaucoup pleurer elle s'abandonna à moi. Je savais qu'au fond elle appartiendrait toujours à André mais quelque temps après on décida de ce marier, pour être réellement une famille. Jamais nous n'aurions d'enfant, à cause de cela Oscar s'en voulu, se dit qu'elle n'était pas une vrai femme, mais moi je m'en foutais, nous nous en étions tous sortit vivant, nous étions parrain et marraine des jumeaux de Rosalie et Bernard et nous avions réussit à nous reconstruire.

Fin


End file.
